Naruto's Creed
by Dragon Master Naruto 003
Summary: Waking up in the sewers Konoha, Naruto finds out about Kyuubi and a  that hasn't been seen in years. Forced to leave his teacher behind four years later due to ROOT, Naruto trains to be the best Assassin ever. Nothing is Certain, Everything is Permitted.


Prologue

Naruto Uzumaki, a 5 year old boy with whisker marked cheeks, bright blonde hair and ocean blue eyes looked around the dark area where he found himself. The boy last remembered being kicked out of the orphanage, being told he was no longer welcome there and then having to run from a group of villagers that had been trying to cause some type of harm to him just like they had in the past. He remembered coming to a dead end where a manhole was uncovered. He had been startled and fell into the hole, blacking out after hitting his head on the edge of the opening.

He could tell he was in the sewers beneath the village, that much was certain, but he couldn't find the ladder that should have been nearby to take him back up towards the surface. "Guess I'll take a look around. I need to get to Oji-san and tell him what happened." The boy started off in a random direction looking all around for a ladder to get out of the sewers.

The boy suddenly stopped and clenched his eyes shut as a small pain erupted from them, causing a shift in his vision before it returned to normal. The boy shook his head and took a few more steps before the pain returned, lasting longer and letting the boy catch a sheet of white on a nearby wall. 'What's happening to me?' The young blond rubbed his eyes, the pain fading for a moment as he looked at the wall that was covered in a white sheet only to find an iron door standing before him, on the opposite side of where he stood. 'What is that?' The boy jumped over the flowing water, barely making it to the other side and looked around the door. 'What's behind this door, I wonder?' The boy placed a hand on the steel barrier only for it to fall to the floor from what looked to be years of decay and rust.

"Whoa." Naruto walked into the room behind the door and found many computers lining the walls. Walking deeper into the room, he spotted a glowing yellow button out of the many different buttons and switches on a single computer system. He pressed the glowing button and jumped back in surprise as the entire room went lit up, computers starting up and a woman's voice giving a tired yawn.

"_Is it time to get back to work already?" _The voice called out as a small cylinder rose out of one of the nearby computer dashboards and a projection of a woman glowed above it. _"Wait a second, you're not one of my masters, who are you?"_ the projection asked as it looked at Naruto, placing her hands on her hips.

"N-Naruto Uzumaki." The woman tilted her head to the side.

"_Uzumaki? I do not remember an Uzumaki in the employee rosters. Hmm, I better run a scan to make sure my data is still correct." _The woman's eyes closed and Naruto shut his eyes as pain flashed through them, his eyes flashing gold before returning to normal. _"Oh my, it seems I have been shut down for a very long time. I can no longer trace my masters' life force through their neural links. This is troubling. Tell me, what year is it?"_

"I-It's November 7 of the year 1247 A.R.S." Naruto told the computerized woman only for her to blink in surprise.

"_Is A.R.S. a new year designation? I've no record of this A.R.S. designation. What's it mean?"_ Naruto saw the woman's confused look and answered her question.

"A.R.S. means After the Rikudou Sennin, also known as the Sage of Six Paths." The woman frowned.

"_I have no records of anyone known as the Sage of Six Paths. Hmm, I best go through all of my data and see if anything was added before I was shut down."_ The construct shut her eyes, ignoring Naruto as he clenched his eyes in pain with a small cry.

'What's happening to me?' Naruto opened his eyes only to slam them shut once more. The pain intensified causing him to cry out louder than the last, getting the computer's attention.

"_Child, you must. . . No, it's not possible! He has them?" _The computer looked at Naruto shocked as she saw the golden, eagle like eyes before the boy collapsed unconscious. _"He has the eyes of my masters. I must continue looking through my systems. I cannot leave room for error. I had to have missed something."_ The computer hurried through her programs and files, while Naruto was meeting the reason for his hated existence.

X

Naruto opened his eyes with a groan, seeing his surroundings to be completely different to those that he first woke up to and from where he had black out. He saw red and blue colored pipes running along the walls, ankle high water, which he now stood in, and a bright red glow coming from one of the corridors.

"Where am I? Was it a dream?" Naruto looked back towards the red glow and started moving towards it. "I hope that's Dog-san, Cat-chan or Weasel-nii-san looking for me." The boy broke out into a sprint towards the light only to come face to face with a giant cage with it's doors held together with a single slip of paper.

"**So, my jailor decides to pay me a visit at last."** The red glow intensified as a giant reddish orange fox stepped into the light, nine large tails flailing behind it. Naruto looked at the fox confused as he voiced said confusion.

"Kyuubi? But I thought the Yondaime killed you?" The fox growled as it lowered itself to the ground, coming eye to eye with the boy.

"**He may have defeated me, you little brat, but you cannot kill a mass of chakra such as us Bijuu. The only way to defeat us, is to seal us away and with me, the only objects around that could possibly hold me, are you humans."** Naruto's confused look turned into a frown.

"Then this means your sealed within me, right?" The Kyuubi looked at his container with a raised brow, the boy was smarter than a boy his age should be.

"**You are correct. The Yondaime Hokage and my former container gave their lives to seal me away into you. You are the third person to have become my container. The first was Mito Uzumaki and the second was Kushina Uzumaki."** Naruto blinked in surprise before sighing.

"I had my suspicions but hoped they were wrong about you. Since the age of 2 I've been getting beaten and shunned for something I didn't know about but now I know for a fact I was right." The Kyuubi looked at the child in confusion.

"**What do you mean kid?"**

"The villagers of Konoha would always mutter curses at me, calling me demon, saying I should have been killed the moment I was found by Oji-san. In other words, your attack against Konoha made my life a living hell." The Kyuubi was stunned and poked a tail out of its cage.

"**Kit, let me see your memories and I will show to you the memories of my attack on your village. While I was not in control of myself, I saw everything that happened."** Naruto shrugged, he had nothing to lose after all. He walked up to the tail and touched it with his hand. The memories flashed through Kyuubi's mind and the being roared in anger. **"HOW DARE THEY? They dare call me a demon and yet they treat you, an innocent child that has had no choice in becoming my container, worse than shit!"** Naruto backed away from the cage as Kyuubi ranted. **"This is an outrage! I know demons that would go on rampages just at the thought of hurting one such as you!"**

"Calm down, there is nothing you can do about it." Naruto called to the giant fox only for the being to growl.

"**No, kit, there IS something I can do. I can teach you to become stronger. I can help you gain the power to show them that you are something more than they will ever hope to be. I can teach you how to use illusions, the shadows as your safe havens, how to steal and blend in with a crowd. I can show you how to hunt, teach you to fight and much, much more."**

"What would you want from all this? Madara's death no doubt from the bits and pieces you've shown me?" Kyuubi growled at the name of the Uchiha but shook his head.

"**While his death would be nice, I would rather see to it that you become the strongest being on this planet. Stronger than the Rikudou Sennin and the Juubi combined. I did give you that information correct?" **The boy nodded, seeing more of the Kyuubi's memories and knowledge then he expected to. **"If I can get you up to that amount of power, you would have villages cowering at your feet in fear of your power while others may greet you with praise of your strength. The call is yours, kit."**

"I'll agree to it, Kyuubi. If only to become stronger and protect those I hold precious."

"**Then it's time for you to wake up and we'll begin. I'll create a link between the two of us so that we can communicate. However, you must first unlock your chakra. The way you will need to do this is to meditate. You must search for it and bring it out. We will continue once you have done this."** Naruto nodded and Kyuubi cast him out of his mind and back to the real world.

X

Naruto awoke to find he could see everything normally again and that he was still in that computer room. He spotted the projection of the computerized woman rubbing her forehead. "What hit me?" The woman looked up to the boy and sighed.

"_Good, you are awake, Naruto. Allow me to apologize for my earlier behavior and introduce myself. My name is Eva and I am an AI construct developed by The Brotherhood. My masters were a group of Assassins that fought for the good of mankind from the shadows. Desman Miles and his team created me so that I may help in the gathering, decoding and understanding of any and all information they came across. I have information on anything from history to entertainment."_

"_Normally, it is my duty to make sure this information is never obtained or used by anyone other than the Brotherhood. As it stands, I should eliminate you, but I cannot." _Naruto looked at the AI in confusion. _"The reason I cannot kill you is because you carry the blood of Assassins within you. You have been having flashes of changed vision lately correct?" _Naruto nodded, subconsciously rubbing his left eye. _"The change is vision is the awakening of what we call Eagle Vision. In a sense, the Eagle vision allows you to see who is good, who is evil, who is neutral and what is of the utmost importance. Those that are good, will turn blue. Evil will turn red, neutral will not gain any color and those of importance will turn gold. Normally, it also shows hiding places and important locations."_

"_If you are trying to activate it willingly, I'm afraid I will not be able to help you. I do not know of the method to bring forth the Eagle Vision. However, I can help you train in the basics of being an Assassin by using the same machine that your fellow Assassins once used called, the Animus. If you wish to train more, please head into the next room where we can begin." _The AI blinked in and out of existence while Naruto blinked in confusion.

"What the hell is going on?" Naruto sighed and decided to first unlock his chakra to get Kyuubi's opinion on this. The boy sat cross legged on the floor and closed his eyes, trying to get in touch with his chakra. It felt like hours before he felt two different feelings, one of calmness and the other rage. Not knowing which to be his, he tried to pull them both, causing an eruption of two different chakras from his body, one red the other blue. Naruto opened his eyes as the rushing feeling died down and a voice echoed in his head.

'**Hey, kit, you there? Think your answer to me.'**

'Yes, Kyuubi, I am here. I need your opinion on something.' The Kyuubi told Naruto to tell him and the boy explained everything that Eva explained to him, causing the Kyuubi to mumble under its breath.

'**Hmm, Assassins you say? I remember them vaguely. From the knowledge I gained from the Jubi, the Assassins were a small group of people fighting in the shadows against a bigger group called Templars, both of which have died out to my knowledge. The Assassins back then could run circles around the ninja of this time. The Eagle Vision that AI told you about is something of a bloodline that was gifted to the Assassins by the gods, which was passed down through the family in each and every child. It would awaken when one has reached a certain level of maturity, different for each person. You could probably activate it by channeling your chakra into your eyes and see if it makes a difference.'**

'**As for learning to become an Assassin, I would go for it. The stealth training of both the Assassins and my own combined could possibly make you the greatest Assassin ever. I don't know how long it will take for you to gain the knowledge from the Animus but I would go for it.'** Naruto nodded before he stood up and headed over to the only door in the room and jumped back in shock as it slid open with a hiss automatically. Naruto walked into the room and the door shut behind him as Eva's voice echoed throughout the room.

"_Ah, I see you have decided to accept my offer. What I am going to do with you while you are in the Animus is very different than what the other Assassins have tried to do. Instead of having you go into the memories of your ancestors that your DNA contains, I will be sending you to a training area where we will begin training you in the basics. After that, we will develop an outfit for you to wear. Each Assassin of the Brotherhood has had their personal unique way of dressing and you will too. For now, please lay on the Animus and we will begin."_ Naruto walked towards the reclining chair in the center of the room and sat down, his world going dark instantly.

X 4 Years Later X

"Eva, we've been discovered." A man wearing dark black armor, greaves, gloves and a helmet with a silver visor rushed into the room heading to where Eva appeared at the computer. The man was five foot eight, which was very tall for his age and had a sword strapped to his back with a knife positioned on the left of his chest with the handle downward for easy access. There were kunai holsters attached to his thighs and a weapons pouch on each hip. If you looked closely, the gauntlets on his hands had hidden blades used for quick kills, even though he's yet to actually use them.

"_Whoa, slow down Naruto, from the beginning." _The nine year old Jinchuriki took a deep breath before speaking again.

"On my way back from the academy I sensed someone tailing me. I created a water clone and sent it into a store to make it look like I needed it to get something for me. After I had left the area where I left the clone, it waited for the person following me to pass over him before sneaking up on him and calling him out on following me but he didn't realize I was watching him until I ran for the nearest manhole. It was a male ANBU with the kanji for ROOT on his mask. He killed my clone hoping to keep it quiet." Eva sighed and nodded.

"_And he followed you into the sewers?" _The boy nodded and the AI growled. _"Naruto, I need you to pack everything up. After you are done with that, go to the armory, your new helmet and armor was completed earlier this afternoon. I still don't get why you chose the armor of that Spartan from that Halo game for your Assassin uniform." _Naruto chuckled.

Four years ago when he found Eva and his Assassin heritage, his time in the Animus was well spent in giving him all the basic knowledge of the Assassins. It took him two whole days to learn it all, since Eva had a lot of information to give the boy. She also showed him some of the history and places for ideas of his armor. His favorite armor style throughout the entire list Eva gave him was from a video game from before Desmond Miles called Halo. Being a child of four years old, the main character was a biologically enhanced soldier called a Spartan. The man's armor was the best of all types in Naruto's opinion and so, Naruto chose a completely black version of his armor with some modifications.

It took Eva two years to teach Naruto to make the armor using the images from the game, her knowledge of making armor in general and creating the helmet in which she could be placed to give Naruto a third opinion after Kyuubi. Kyuubi itself helped Naruto develop in terms of strength, speed and endurance; having the boy train using his chakra to climb objects while also using only his body and no chakra at all. Kyuubi's training and drive to have Naruto healthier had the boy enter an early puberty which caused him to grow to the size of that of a full adult.

While Kyuubi and Eva had taught Naruto a lot, all three knew Naruto was nowhere near strong enough to take on anything better than a Chunin, since their training had the boy working more on stealth and chakra control while Nin, Ken, Gen and Tai jutsu were a few things that the boy couldn't learn without a proper teacher, even though he tried learning Ken Jutsu and Tai Jutsu on his own.

"I'll get started on packing right now. You hurry and set up what you need to." Naruto headed for the armory as Eva sighed, watching the boy leave the room.

"_Sorry, Naruto, but I will not be leaving with you. I cannot let these people leave with any of this equipment nor can I let them get a hold of you."_

"Strange, this helmet doesn't have Eva's cartridge port like the other one." Naruto had just finished putting his new armor in place as an explosion shook his hideout. He looked back at the door just in time to see it fly open and two people rush into the room stopping before him with kunai drawn. Naruto narrowed his eyes at the two drawing his sword from his sheath.

"Surrender, Naruto Uzumaki or we will use force. Our master wants you alive." Naruto entered a guard stance as he considered his options.

"_Naruto! You need to get out of here! I've already started the containment process. This place with be blown to bit in fifteen minutes!" _Naruto growled as the ANBU looked around in confusion.

"I can't leave you here, Eva!" The ANBU looked to the boy and started moving for him.

"_I'm sorry, Naruto. This is the only option. Do whatever it takes to survive. Remember the Creed."_ The voice went silent as Naruto deflected a punch to the face from one of the ANBU before lashing out with a kick to that same one. The ANBU jumped back and Naruto could feel their eyes glaring holes into him. Naruto made the mistake of blinking only to feel pain erupt from the left side of his face while an explosion of red chakra blew the two ROOT ninja back.

'**Kit, you need to get out of here! Use a smoke bomb, quick! That attack almost took your left eye! I'll try to stop the bleeding but the cut will be too much to heal completely without doing damage to your eye so you will have a scar.'** Naruto nodded, using his good eye to find his helmet and used a dirty shirt to wipe the blood away as the ANBU stood back to their feet.

"So, you can use the Kyuubi's chakra. Not bad, demon." Naruto growled as he pulled out a smoke bomb and smashed it in front of the ANBU, who started coughing badly at the chemicals within the smoke while Naruto ran out of the room with his helmet on.

'Good bye, Eva.' The boy found the first latter and headed to the surface, rushing towards the Hokage tower, the only man alive to know the truth of his exploits the last four years and the only person Naruto could trust village wise besides the Ichiraku's.

X

Ok, this may have been a crappy Prologue I know but this story has been eating at me since I started playing Assassin's Creed and the rerelease of Halo Combat Evolved. Just give it a chance. Mind you I have not completed nor even started Brotherhood or Revelations yet so I am only going off of Assassin's Creed 2 knowledge.

As for the armor he wears, think more of the ODST Spartan style armor with the modifications of the hidden blades we all know and love in Assassin's Creed and of course the ninja gear. I like that style better than the Mark V armor anyway.

There's more to come so please keep reading. This is my first time doing any type of Assassin's Creed and Halo crossover. Also, please see my profile for a pole on what this story's title should be. I haven't really decided on much but I hope I can get a little help with it.


End file.
